


Сердце

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dragon!Hux, Drama, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Xenophilia, fantasy!au, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Существует легенда, что тот, чье сердце съест дракон, останется с драконом навсегда. Но не стоит воспринимать легенды всерьез.





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Вот и меня нежданно-негаданно настигла эта тема с драконоАУ. Итак, у нас тут Хакс, первый в мире дракон-маразматик, спокойный и рассудительный Кайло Рен и Рей-истеричка. И не говорите, что вас не предупреждали. 2.Автор так себе гугольщик, но выяснил, что фамилия\имя "Хакс" произошла от имени Ухтред.

В пещере было холодно и сухо, никакой сырости. От шагов в воздух вздымалась известняковая пыль, и Рей ожесточенно растирала нос, чтобы не расчихаться. Луч налобного фонарика скользил по стенам вслед за поворотами ее головы: проход был достаточно широким, чтобы в него мог проехать грузовик, но ни один грузовик не заберется сюда по крутому склону. Рей отмечала царапины на камнях, извилистую колею между крупных кусков скалы, по которой она и шла. Ее сердце стучало тяжело и громко: неужели здесь? Неужели за тем поворотом? Или все напрасно, и она зря теряет время?  
Солнечный свет за спиной давно потускнел, стал светлыми бликами. Рей остановилась перед развилкой: путь раздваивался. Один ход сужался и довольно круто уходил вниз, второй, более пологий, был шире. Его-то Рей и решила выбрать.  
— Очень опрометчиво, юная леди, — разнеслось по пещере свистящим эхом, и Рей замерла, вертя головой, пытаясь увидеть, кто сказал это. В луче фонаря мелькнуло что-то золотистое, и Рей попыталась проследить за ним взглядом — длинный чешуйчатый хвост с коротким гребнем, вился, уползая меж камней. Рей развернулась и втянула воздух с приглушенным хрипом.  
Золотистый ящер, не меньше пятнадцати метров длинной, разлегся на камнях. В его пасти легко бы уместилась голова девушки, а в желтых глазах отражался свет от фонаря. Длинные загнутые коричневые когти на пятипалых лапах оставили глубокие борозды на камне. Рей очень хорошо представила себе, как эти когти входят в ее живот, разрывая одежду и кожу, окрашиваются алым.  
Ящер раскрыл рот, между клыков-ножей мелькнул раздвоенный язык, и тот же голос продолжил:  
— Неужели вас не хватятся?  
— Хватятся, — пискнула Рей. Она готовила себя к встрече, но в реальности все оказалось гораздо страшнее. Одно дело — смотреть на иллюстрации, а другое — заглядывать дракону прямо в глаза. Или скорее наблюдать как он заглядывает тебе в душу, перед тем как…  
— И кто же вас хватится? — спросил дракон.  
— В университете, — ответила Рей. Должно быть выглядела она очень жалко, потому что дракон разинул пасть еще шире (девушка побледнела) и послышался смех.  
— Криптозоология? — спросил дракон, отсмеявшись.  
— Да, — ответила Рей робко, но уже не так испуганно. Первый страх прошел, а ящер не спешил двигаться с места и разрывать ее на части.  
— Ну, конечно, — сказал дракон как бы самому себе, — кто же еще… Эдинбургский университет?  
— Нет, Лондонский, — Рей сглотнула и осторожно начала:  
— А вы…  
— Далеко забралась, — ящер неожиданно проворно пробежался по камням, сильно напоминая свою дальнюю родственницу — обычную ящерицу. Только сложенные за спиной крылья да гребни на голове и на спине портили впечатление. Теперь он сидел, как собака или кот, на задних лапах, передними упираясь в камень. Длинный плотный хвост расслабленно лежал на камнях. — Не страшно?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей, еще немного осмелев. — А к вам уже заходили исследователи?  
— Сюда пока никто не добирался, — любезно ответил дракон. — Вы первая.  
— А разрешите, — робко спросила девушка, доставая рулетку, — я вас замерю?

***

Когда Рей выбралась на свежий воздух, солнце уже садилось. Спотыкаясь на негнущихся ногах, девушка двинулась к лагерю. Она облазила всего дракона, расцарапала голые предплечья о чешую, но замерила его целиком и даже зарисовала заднюю лапу в дрожащем свете «циклопа». И конечно расспрашивала его, рассыпалась в извинения, расспрашивала снова… Дракон разрешил ей прийти и завтра, чтобы поговорить более обстоятельно.  
Вот же удача!  
Спускаясь с насыпи, она заметила, что в лагере кто-то есть и замедлила шаг, нащупывая в кармане рацию. Интересно, она успеет связаться со службой заповедника? Но чуть приблизившись, распознала в высокой фигуре своего несостоявшегося проводника, который мало того, что соврал насчет маршрута и чуть не отправил ее в противоположную сторону, но еще и хамить пытался, стращал всяким… в общем вел себя подозрительно.  
— Что вы тут делаете?! — крикнула ему Рей, осторожно спускаясь вниз.  
Завидев девушку, проводник пошел ей навстречу. Он был очень массивный, одетый исключительно в черное, и выглядел довольно пугающе.  
— Проверял, добрались ли вы, — ответил проводник.  
— Добралась! — Рей гордо вскинула голову, проходя мимо него, но момент испортил камень, покатившийся под ногой, и Рей поехала вниз, неловко размахивая руками. Если бы не проводник, подхвативший ее под локоть — точно бы упала. Рей сквозь зубы процедила невнятные слова благодарности и ускорила шаг, спеша оторваться от спасителя.  
— И как он вам? — спросил проводник.  
— Чудесное, невероятное существо! Иной вид! Восхитительное создание, — Рей запыхалась и остановилась. — И он так легко идет на контакт!.. Я была уверена, что он спрячется, но он…  
— Восхищены, значит, — негромко заметил проводник.  
— А что в этом плохого? — с вызовом спросила Рей, оборачиваясь.  
— Ровным счетом ничего. Только восхищаться им лучше издалека, — ответил тот.  
— Я не просто восхищаюсь. Я не просто какая-то зевака… Или провинциалка, ищущая легкой наживы на сенсациях! — Рей понадеялась, что ее шпилька достигла цели. — Я работаю на благо нау… А-а! — и Рей снова поехала на камнях, не закончив свою горячую речь.  
На этот раз она упала, и проводник не успел ее подхватить. Но он подошел к ней и протянул руку, которую Рей неохотно приняла.  
— Не связывайтесь вы с драконом, — говорил ей проводник, ставя Рей на ноги и отряхивая ее. — У них своя логика, нечеловеческая. Вроде понравились вы ему, а потом он вас съест и будет считать, что все нормально.  
— Как же он меня съест! — возмутилась Рей. — Он же разумное существо, а не какой-нибудь хищник!  
— А с чего вы взяли, что это взаимоисключающие понятия?  
Рей фыркнула, сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать растирать ушибленную спину и… ниже.  
— Много вы знаете! — сказала она.  
— Достаточно, — уронил проводник. Рей почудилось самодовольство в его голосе, и она, сердито топая, устремилась к машине. Нужно было еще палатку разбить, пока не стемнело, и Рей открыла кузов и залезла туда, ища ее, чувствуя на себе взгляд проводника.  
— А я, знаете ли, предпочитаю делиться знаниями с другими! — сказала она резко и обернулась.  
В лагере никого не было.

***

— Значит вас зовут Рей Смит, — заметил дракон, щурясь на яркие фотовспышки. — Это сокращение?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей, обходя его по кругу и делая еще один кадр. — А вас как… Я имею в виду у вас есть имя? Просто, местные зовут вас Хозяин, и я не знаю, были ли у драконов имена…  
— Разумеется были, — отозвался дракон с неожиданным раздражением в голосе. — Чудесные имена. Чем дольше живешь, тем длиннее имена, но, — он вздохнул, — современный мир любит краткость. Рей. Мей. Эни. Финн. Гвен.  
Дракон замолк. Рей подождала немного, и рискнула спросить:  
— Так как ва…  
— Да, у меня было много имен, — продолжил дракон, перебивая ее. — Но сейчас я пользуюсь двумя. Армитидж Хакс.  
— Очень приятно… А что это значит? — спросила Рей.  
— Рей, у вас здесь ловит сеть? — внезапно спросил дракон.  
— Да.  
— А телефон новый? — продолжил он.  
— Да, — удивленно ответила девушка. — Смартфон…  
— Ну так воспользуйтесь «гуглом» или как это у вас называется, — дракон гигантской гибкой лентой соскользнул с камней и пополз прочь, отталкиваясь от земли лапами. Когти высекали из камней искры.  
Рей осталась стоять, недоуменно и огорченно глядя ему вслед. Неужели она чем-то обидела его? Или он просто устал?  
Девушка стала собирать оборудование, надеясь, что завтра дракон будет более терпелив. И вообще покажется ей.

***

— Значит уезжать вы не собираетесь, — заметил проводник вместо приветствия, появляясь по другую сторону костра. Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности и сердито ответила:  
— Вы, похоже, тоже. Чего вы здесь пасетесь?  
— Вас охраняю, — ответил тот.  
— Не нужна мне ваша охрана! — раздраженно возразила Рей. — Я всегда справлялась сама!  
— В горы в одиночку… опрометчиво, — проводник уселся перед костром. Его присутствие угнетало Рей, но, за исключением того случая на насыпи, он не пытался приблизиться к ней и не проявлял признаков каких-то дурных намерений. — А если вы ногу сломаете?  
— Доползу до лагеря.  
— А если застрянете? Думаете, дракон вас спасет?  
— Ничего я не думаю!  
— Оно и видно! — впервые раздражение прорезалось и в голосе проводника. Рей удивленно взглянула на него, но мужчина быстро взял себя в руки и начал снова:  
— Давайте так: завтра я пойду с вами к дракону. Обещаю, он будет куда как более разговорчивым.  
— Да неужели, — хмыкнула Рей. — Я вам не верю. Вы уже соврали мне однажды.  
— Давайте проверим. Сначала в пещеру зайдете вы, я появлюсь чуть позже… Тогда и посмотрим.  
У Рей крепло ощущение, что даже если она откажется, чертов сталкер — а как еще его назвать? — все равно припрется в пещеру. Поэтому она вздохнула, достала смартфон и сказала:  
— Хорошо. Но представьтесь для начала, вас же явно не Сириус Блэк зовут.  
— Кайло Рен, — ответил проводник. Рей сосредоточенно стала набирать что-то и спросила:  
— Кайло через «y» или «i»?  
— Через «y», — ответил тот. — А что вы делаете?  
— Пишу другу из полиции, — ответила Рей. — Чтобы он вас проверил. И чтобы, если я не вернусь, у них были зацепки, кого искать.  
— То есть в то, что дракон может причинить вам вред, вы не верите? — Рен удивленно воззрился на Рей, заломив брови куда-то под густые, неряшливо начесанные волосы.  
— Кредит доверия у него больше, чем у вас.

***

— Значит вы сознательно позиционируете себя, как отшельник? — спросила Рей. — Вы специально удалились сюда?  
— А ты думала я заблудился и решил тут остаться и никуда не ходить? — спросил дракон ехидно.  
— Ваше имя, — пояснила Рей. — Я загуглила. Утред-отшельник, так? Утред-мудрец.  
— Можно и так меня назвать, — согласился дракон. — Я же сказал, у меня было много имен. Но ты молодец.  
От похвалы Рей приободрилась и продолжила:  
— А вы можете уточнить, сколько же вам лет?  
— Ужасный вопрос, — дракон постучал когтями по камню, как если бы человек тарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я не буду на него отвечать...  
— Доброе утро всем!  
Рей обернулась на голос, поднял голову и дракон, прищурив глаза и распахнув пасть в некоем странном подобии улыбки.  
Кайло Рен стоял у входа в зал, на его голове также был фонарь, а за спиной — небольшой рюкзак.  
— Кайло, — заметил дракон. — А я все ждал, когда ты к нам присоединишься…  
— Вы знакомы? — пораженно спросила Рей.  
— Разумеется, — дракон поднялся на все четыре лапы и лениво потянулся, выгибая спину дугой. — Кайло мой давний друг и собеседник. Вообще-то, до недавнего времени он был моим единственным собеседником. Не все рвутся общаться с драконом, знаешь ли. Но я не против. Я люблю узкий круг доверенных лиц.  
Щеки Рей порозовели, а она сама потупилась. Неужели это и про нее сказано?  
— О чем беседа? — спросил Кайло.  
— Об именах, — ответил дракон. — Нынче имена — совсем не то, что раньше. Так, ярлычки, чтобы отличать один винтик от другого. А раньше… Раньше в именах была вся суть, в именах была сила, имя говорило о человеке — или о драконе — все. Но не теперь. Что значит твое имя, Рей?  
— А? — Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Предположительно, это сокращение от «Реймонда», а уж почему меня мужским именем назвали — никто не знает.  
— А родители? — нетерпеливо спросил дракон. — Неужели ты не догадалась спросить у них?  
— Я их никогда не видела, — тихо ответила Рей.  
— О, сирота, — дракон прошелся по кругу, заключая Рей и Кайло в кольцо своего тела. — У нас тут вполне сказочная компания: дракон, рыцарь и сирота. Кто же извлечет меч из камня?  
— Какого камня, какой меч? — спросил Кайло со вздохом.  
— Он, — Рей ткнула пальцем в сторону Рена, — р ы ц а р ь?  
— Я его так называю, — ответил дракон любезно. — Благороден, как дьявол. Понимай как хочешь. Ну и поступки соответствующие, рыцарские, — дракон мурлыкнул, прямо как огромный кот, а Рей оторопела — она понятия не имела, что рептилия может воспроизвести такой звук. С другой стороны, обычные рептилии и разговаривать не умели. — Если так можно сказать. Дети современности понятия не имеют, каковыми были эти недоумки в латах.  
— Так вы же можете рассказать! — глаза Рей загорелись. — До меня только сейчас дошло!.. Вы же живой свидетель тех событий! Сколько исторических ошибок вы могли бы помочь исправить, сколько загадок разгадать!..  
— Девочка, я отшельник, — прервал ее дракон, — а не летописец. Дались мне эти человеческие склоки.  
— Может и дались? - предположил Кайло, доставая из рюкзака термос. - Чаю, Рей?  
— Нет, спасибо, - Рей не сводила глаз с дракона, буквально пожирая его любопытным и восхищенным взглядом.  
— Ты настаиваешь? - дракон склонил голову.  
— Сделай одолжение, - Кайло улыбнулся. - Ради доверенных лиц?  
— Ну, что ж, хорошо, - согласился дракон, может самую малость раздраженно. - Но предупреждаю, я ненадежный свидетель.

 

***

— Тебе она нравится? - спросил Хакс, когда Рей покинула их.  
— Милая девочка.  
— Не слишком ли часто ты общаешься с этой милой девочкой?  
— Мне здесь больше общаться не с кем, — ответил Кайло, — только с тобой и с ней.  
— Зайди на "чатрулетт" с телефона, — раздраженно фыркнул дракон, сворачиваясь в плотные кольца. — Здесь хорошая связь.  
Кайло соскочил с камня, на котором сидел, и подошел к ящеру. Дракон никак не прореагировал на его приближение, и Рен мягко погладил его чешую.  
— Превратись в человека, — попросил Кайло. — Я соскучился.  
Кольца дрогнули, осыпаясь на пол золотыми чешуйками, перезванивающимися, как мелкие монетки. И из этого золотого водопада вышел человек, совершенно обычный и полностью обнаженный.  
В человеческом облике дракон был рыж и ростом был чуть пониже Кайло. И совсем как человек, только глаза у него оставались желтые, с вертикальным зрачком. Обманчиво худощавый, он мог бы крушить камни пальцами, если бы захотел. Но хотел он только одного — Кайло, чтобы тот грел его. Холодная как у змеи кожа ждала его прикосновений, мягкие губы раскрылись, когда Кайло нежно провел рукой по щеке дракона.  
— Докажи мне, что ты скучал, — тихо и вкрадчиво произнес дракон, не отрывая от Кайло взгляда исподлобья. — Покажи, как ты скучал.  
И глядя в золотые глаза, как очарованный, Кайло медленно опустился на колени, ведя обеими ладонями по холодной груди дракона, в которой тяжело и редко стучало его странное нечеловеческое сердце.

***

Рей копалась с генератором, пытаясь заставить его работать. Аккумулятор ее машины разрядился, и она, потеряв надежду завести ее, решила попробовать хотя бы так его зарядить. Когда Кайло показался, Рей сидела на земле, подперев лоб рукой и зло смотрела на генератор. Кайло покачал головой, пока она не видела, обошел ее по кругу и присел рядом.  
— Помочь? — спросил он. Рей глянула на него хмуро и ответила:  
— Попробуйте. Не желает заводиться. Я чуть эту веревку не вырвала...  
Наконец генератор оглушительно затарахтел, выбрасывая клубы вонючего дыма, а цифры в окошке подключенного к аккумулятору тестера пришли в движение.  
— Вот и все, — Кайло вздохнул, отряхнул руки, а потом взглянул на сидящую рядом и, похоже, не слишком довольную его успехом Рей. Она выглядела довольно комично, а выбившиеся из забавной прически пряди падали ей прямо на нос.  
Кайло протянул руку и неосознанным покровительственным жестом убрал волосы с ее лица.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросила Рей дрожащим голосом, плохо сдерживая возмущение. Подавшись назад, она потянулась рукой к ботинку - должно быть прятала там нож или что-то вроде того.  
— Ничего. Извини, — Кайло нахмурился. — Твой генератор работает. А я, пожалуй, пойду.  
— Пожалуй да, вам стоит, — бросила Рей ему в след. — Вы тут и так слишком часто появляетесь.

***

Чего Рей не ожидала, так это того, что в следующую встречу прямо посреди беседы дракон собьет ее с ног хвостом и придавит к земле лапой. Ничего не предвещало - только что он терпеливо и благосклонно отвечал на ее вопросы, и вдруг - бабах! Она уже лежит на земле, придавленная к ней, саднит ушибленный затылок, а сверху нависает огромный огнедышащий ящер.  
Рей ощутила себя ничтожной и тщедушной по сравнению с драконом.  
— А… чем вы тут питаетесь? — пискнула она, наверное впервые задавшись этим вопросом.  
Дракон ужасающе медленно поднял лапу, и Рей замерла, не дыша и зажмурившись. Она почувствовала прикосновение когтя к шее и сжалась. Но коготь не впился в ее вену, он заскользил вниз, цепляя ворот футболки и разрывая ее с сухим треском  
— Скажи мне, — прошелестел дракон над ней, — что ты чувствуешь, когда видишь меня?  
— Интерес, — ответила Рей, не открывая глаз. — Восторг.  
— Я в своем роде тоже исследователь, — продолжил дракон, наклоняя голову. Его горячее серное дыхание овеяло кожу Рей сухим жаром. — Но предмет моего исследования редко сюда забредает. Вы же не будете сильно против если я тоже... рассмотрю вас как следует?

***

Кайло явился в лагерь студентки к обеду, но никого там не нашел. Это было не удивительно — дай ей волю, она бы ночевала в пещере и записывала храп Хакса на диктофон. Поэтому Рен неторопливо двинулся к пещере. Все же, компания Рей разбавляла однообразие дней, в течение которых его собеседниками были только Хакс, да продавцы в магазинах, когда он спускался в городок. И те относились к нему настороженно.  
Кайло недалеко ушел от лагеря, когда увидел Рей. Она уже спустилась с насыпи, но шла очень медленно, а когда Кайло пригляделся, то понял, что что-то случилось.  
Рей слегка пошатывало, а взгляд был расфокусирован. Вместе с тем, ее лицо не выражало испуга или потерянности, а скорее было расслабленным. Кайло в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, но Рей будто осознала его приближение, когда он остановился перед ней, и подняла на него растерянный взгляд.  
— Рей! - нет ответа, только взгляд, в котором медленно появилось сначала узнавание, а потом смущение.  
— Рей! Ты в порядке? — Рен встряхнул ее за плечи, и Рей прикрыла руками разорванную футболку. — Что он с тобой сделал?  
— Ничего, — она высвободилась из его захвата, все еще держа руки скрещенными на груди. — Ничего не… Ничего такого, - Рей вздернула подбородок. — Он... просто изучал меня, как я изучаю его. Представителя другого вида...  
— Ничего такого? Изучал? — повторил Кайло. — Ты точно ненормальная, надо было сразу догадаться.  
Рей проскользнула мимо него, направляясь к палатке.  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — крикнул Рен ей вслед. — Я могу экстренную службу вызвать. Что-нибудь?  
— Нет, — Рей остановилась и огляделась, будто сейчас окончательно пришла в себя. — Все хорошо. Ваша помощь мне совершенно точно не требуется.  
Кайло следил за ней приоткрыв рот, собравшись что-то сказать, но оборвав себя на полуслове.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Ты… э-э… займись своими делами пока, а я скоро вернусь.  
И он направился вверх, к пещере, сам не зная, что будет говорить, потому что в его голове происходящее точно не желало укладываться.  
Дракон явно ждал посетителей. Это было заметно по тому, как он намеренно устроился мордой в сторону от входа и проигнорировал звук шагов Кайло, хотя наверняка услышал его еще на насыпи.   
— Как тебе это понравилось? — спросил Хакс, обвивая камень хвостом. - Как ощущения?  
— Ради всего святого, зачем ты это сделал? - спросил Кайло в сердцах.  
— Чтобы ты смог оказаться на моем месте. Чтобы ты смог понять, что я чувствую, пока ты там внизу ошиваешься вокруг этой девчонки.  
— Помилуй, она совсем дитя. Если бы не я, она бы сидела там, голодная и холодная...  
— Может быть уехала бы побыстрее! — капризно заметил дракон.   
— Но тебе же нравилось, что она тут. Что она ползает кругом и задает свои дурацкие вопросы, глядя на тебя с обожанием, как на любимого рок-певца.  
— Не припомню ничего такого, — желчно ответил Хакс. — Может, ты приписал мне свои мысли?  
Кайло вздохнул.  
— Я пойду. Подожду, пока ты успокоишься...  
Дракон в ярости хлестнул хвостом, выбив из стены каменную крошку.  
— Не смей уходить — я не отпускал тебя!  
— Я сам себя отпустил, — ответил Кайло, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и направляясь к выходу.  
Из пасти дракона вырвалось сдавленно рычание, и он присел на напружиненных лапах, пристально глядя в спину удаляющемуся Рену.

***

На следующий день Рей вернулась в городок внизу — купить еды и утрясти кое-какие дела. Настроение исправилось, и даже мелкий накрапывающий дождик его не портил. В магазине она разговорилась со стариком, который тоже стоял в очереди, и с удивлением узнала, что новость о том, что ученые из Лондона заинтересовались Мастером этих мест, уже всем известна.  
— Только вот, — заметил старик, оплачивая свои покупки и кивая продавцу, — я полагал, что ты будешь старше. Молодым опасно приближаться к Мастеру.  
— Почему? — спросила Рей. Старик убрал свою корзинку, освобождая ей место, и ответил:  
— Хозяин может вас зачаровать, и станется что вы не захотите уезжать. Большая потеря для науки, да?  
— Что вы говорите, — удивилась девушка, автоматически доставая диктофон вместо кошелька. Чертыхнулась, достала и кошелек тоже, чтобы оплатить покупки. Собирать предания о драконах тоже входило в ее задачи.  
— Говорю, ласси, — повторил дед с удовольствием, пока она, щелкнув кнопкой диктофона, другой рукой пыталась сложить продукты — глядя на ее мучения, продавец взялся ей помогать, — что тот, чье сердце дракон съест, останется с ним навечно. То есть навсегда.  
Рей закивала и спросила:  
— А ваш многих съедал? В смысле — у многих?  
— Нет, ласси. Говорят, что еще при Артуре был такой Черный Рыцарь. Они долго бились, и по много раз сходились, но никто не мог победить. И однажды дракон подобрался к рыцарю, когда он спал, разорвал ему грудь и съел его сердце, чтобы такой сильный противник никогда не смел его покинуть. Хозяин вообще гостей не жалует. Странно, что вам он показался.

***

Обратно к пещере Рей возвращалась с легким сердцем. Столько вопросов, чтобы задать! И такая невероятная возможность: каждый день видеть настоящее чудо, живого дракона, касаться его…  
Сначала она почувствовала запах. Противный, липкий и странно знакомый. Рей замедлила шаг, даже не заметив этого, и стала ступать тише. Дракон был на своем любимом месте в том же зале — обвивал своим телом камень и что-то негромко бормотал иногда. На другом камне горел желтый переносной фонарь Рена, но самого его нигде не было. В свете фонаря было видно, что морда и когти дракона измазаны чем-то темным, и Рей окончательно остановилась, чувствуя, как где-то в животе зарождается холодный ком ужаса. Темное и блестящее, на когтях и зубах, на полу пещеры и на камнях.  
— З… Здравствуйте! — сначала ее голос сорвался, но Рей смогла справиться с собой. Дракон скользнул по ней безразличным взглядом и вновь положил голову на камень, полуприкрыв глаза перепонками.  
— Скажите, — девушка медленно сделала шаг вперед, потом еще один, и еще, не сводя взгляда с ящера, — а где Кайло?  
— Он здесь! — с неожиданной яростью вдруг рявкнул дракон, когтями скрежеща по камню и вздымая спинной гребень. — Он здесь, и всегда здесь будет! Со мной! Мой!  
Рей замерла, не дыша, но дракон опять потерял к ней интерес. Обдумывая путь отступления, девушка скользнула взглядом по пещере… и ее будто чем-то ударило. Теперь, когда она подошла ближе, камни уже не скрывали от нее… Нет, Рей не могла поверить, что это человеческое тело. Она не хотела верить, что там на полу в луже крови лежали останки человека, которого она знала: разорванная одежда, воскового цвета кожа, распоротые грудь и живот, располосованные внутренности, превратившиеся в зловонную кровавую кашу, белые обломки ребер.  
Рей просто зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не издать ни звука, и попятилась назад. Дракон не обращал на не внимания.  
Когда ящер скрылся за поворотом, Рей припустила бегом прочь.  
Она съехала по каменной насыпи, едва не переломав ноги, чуть не сломала дверцу, открывая машину и долго не могла попасть ключами в замок. Когда мотор завелся, Рей с силой утопила педаль газа в пол, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, бросив вещи и записи.  
Лишь на съезде на главное шоссе она остановилась и, упершись в руль лбом, заплакала.


End file.
